Team Beetle
by PaperFox19
Summary: The reach is gone, but a new beetle appears claiming to be seeking peace. This beetle is a threat to all, and forces the team's hand. Warning Yaoi: do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Nightwing/Superboy

Do not read if you do not like

Team Beetle

The reach is gone, but a new beetle appears claiming to be seeking peace. This beetle is a threat to all, and forces the team's hand.

Chap 1 Calm Before the Storm

The Reach had been beaten, and the threat of the Reach apocalypse has been extinguished. Wally and Artemis left the team and retired from the hero game all together. Impulse stayed on and became the new Kid Flash.

Nightwing pulled Blue Beetle to the side. "I need to speak to you privately." He whispered and the two walked away from the others. Superboy overheard and went to follow but was cut off by Megan.

"Hey Conner, can we talk?" She asked, and Conner looked at her to the two retreating heroes.

"Alright…" Conner said and he walked with Megan. He tried to listen in on the conversation, but found it was difficult thanks to Megan.

-x-Nightwing and Blue Beetle-x-

Nightwing pulled out a briefcase. "I found these on the Reach's ship. I was hoping you and your scarab could examine them." He opened the briefcase and Blue Beetle gasped.

"What are you doing with those things?!" Blue asked, and his scarab was also very shocked.

"I gained them from the Reach's ship. I was hoping they could be of use to us, if your scarab is up for it." Nightwing said and Blue looked at the briefcase in worry. Inside was several scarabs of different color.

"Are you sure about this?" Blue asked. "And who's gonna test it, what if the Reach takes them over."

"I'm gonna test it." Nightwing said. "I trust you can do this, I believe in you so be thorough." Nightwing couldn't see it but Jaime was blushing. His scarab reached out and began to scan the scarabs, removing every single code of mind controlling tech in them. His scarab ran a program of its own devising, teaching the scarabs…he hoped.

-x- Megan and Superboy-x-

Megan was blushing, and Superboy was distracted.

"You know with everything that's happened, I was thinking about…us." Megan finally said.

"There isn't an us, hasn't been for a long time." Superboy said coldly.

"I thought maybe, we could start things up again."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said and turned to leave, but Megan blocked his way.

"Why not? I know I made some mistakes, but I've changed."

"It's not that, I'm with someone else." He said, with a blush on his cheeks.

"You're lying you said you weren't with…"

"I'm not with her, I'm with someone else." Superboy said and Megan glared at him.

"Who?!" Her eyes glowed and she forced her way into his mind, but Superboy had been through this before, and he knew just how to protect himself from her mind tricks. "Tell me who!" She commanded, and Superboy moved past her.

"Sorry but I don't owe you anything." He moved past her, and he began to search for Nightwing.

Superboy used his super hearing and located the two quick.

He stayed outside the room and focused on listening in.

"Are you sure about this?" He heard Blue's voice.

"Yes I'm sure, if this all works well, we will definitely have an edge." Nightwing's voice.

'He better not be doing something on his own again.' Superboy thought and he entered the room. "Nightwing!" Superboy entered the room, and he blushed and felt his heart beat faster.

Nightwing was shirtless, and Blue was touching him. Superboy glared at Blue. 'Jaime Reyes the Superboy is showing signs of jealousy, and rage, we best step away from the Nightwing.' The scarab sent out and Jaime blushed and stepped away.

"Umm you should be good, I'll keep an eye on things here." Jaime left the room and Nightwing put his shirt back on, and he shut the case.

"Are you up to something again, keeping secrets?" Superboy said with a stern look on his.

"It's nothing to worry about not this time, I'm just gonna take a little trip." Nightwing said.

"Can I come with you?" He asked, looking at the man he loved with hopeful eyes.

"Not this time, the team needs you I'll be back a few months." Nightwing caressed Superboy's cheek.

"Please if this is about Wally, I want to stay with you." Superboy said and nuzzled Nightwing's hand.

"It's not about Wally. I want to take you with me, but I can't I need you here." Nightwing kissed Superboy, and the clone moaned into the kiss. Superboy clung to him and kissed back.

Their tongues danced together. 'Hmm oh yes!' Superboy moaned into the kiss, and his whole body felt light as a feather.

The kiss broke and the clone whined at the loss. "Take care of everyone, I'll be back." Nightwing turned to leave and Superboy grabbed his arm.

"Please I need something, to know I'm not a rebound or a fling, please take me with you, or don't leave." Superboy pleaded.

Nightwing removed his mask and showed Superboy his face. "I love you Superboy, I'll be back." He put his mask back on, and grabbed the case. "I need to do this, stay whelmed okay?"

"Ok." Superboy said and the two shared one more kiss, then the boy left and although Superboy was said, he masked it well.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Nightwing/Superboy

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Storm

In the dark reaches of space, a monster that the Reach unknowingly created was heading to earth. The Reach had discovered a planet that was without the jurisdiction of the guardians. They thought it was a perfect place to send a scarab, but the guardians left the planet alone for a reason. It contained a race of aliens known as the Purein.

They believed in absolute purity and peace, regardless of will. In fact they could erase ones will which made them dangerous to the green lantern core. When the scarab latched onto this alien the Reach's programming was completely overrun. However the alien realized that with this power he could spread peace through the universe.

It became White Beetle and it went out and began infecting planet after planet. He erased people's minds and got them believing in Purein's way of peace. It spread like a virus, and no matter how strong, no matter if they were order or chaos all was consumed in this peace. Now White Beetle was on his way to Earth!

Over the next few months Blue was keeping tabs on Nightwing's vital signs and brain waves, if there was any spike he was given orders to stop him even if it meant killing him, and destroy the other scarabs as well. Blue had a signal link so if the scarabs got attached to anyone he would know right away.

Superboy was a bit upset, cause Blue wouldn't tell him where Nightwing was, but knowing that he was ok was nice. He didn't let Blue go on missions alone, in Conner's mind if something happened to Blue, he'd lose his only link to Nightwing.

Things seemed pretty normal, bad guys showed up they kicked butt, but the calm was over and the storm had come. White Beetle came flying down in a protected pod and crash landed on Earth. Alarms were going off in the watch tower. They got photos of the pod and registered it was alien but they could gain no useful data.

"I'll check it out." Superman said and quickly followed after it. The pod landed making a massive crater, luckily there were no civilians around. Superman landed near the crater and tried to peer into the pod but it was immune to his vision. All of a sudden the pod opened and White Beetle floated out in its scarab glory.

Superman recognized it as a Reach scarab. "Who are you are you with the Reach?" Superman asked, and got ready for a fight.

"Why are you so angry we should be friends?" White Scarab said and floated over to Superman.

"Stand back, identify yourself!" Superman warned but White Scarab just smiled. "I warned you!" He fired his heat vision and it blasted the scarab with little effect.

"So much anger, your human language does not have an accurate word for my true name, but you have something close. My name is Storm, I am here to wash away rage and pain and leave nothing but peace." Storm said and landed in front of Superman. "I will take away your hatred your anger, and you will know peace." Storm touched Superman's shoulder and channeled his power.

A white energy coursed through Superman, and like a virus he was infected by this creature's peace. Strange markings appeared on his body, they were long lines and symmetrical and they covered every inch of him. Superman collapsed at Storm's feet.

"Time to spread the peace to this world." Storm began to walk and headed to the nearest city which just happened to be Gothem.

The team was called as Superman had not been heard from in hours. His transmitter was left behind and there was no trace of the man of steel. Superboy and Blue Beetle were sent to investigate. "What could have got Superman?" Blue said out loud and Superboy glared at him. "Sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I just…I'm worried, you're right what could get him and if something did how could I stand up against it." Superboy said, with Nightwing gone some of his old insecurities had come back. He wondered if he was strong like Superman would Nightwing have taken him wherever he was now.

"That's why we're a team, we can beat anything as long as we stand together." Blue said and patted him on the shoulder. 'Jaime Reyes I am detecting odd signals coming from the pod we should investigate.' The scarab said and Blue and Superboy went down and began inspecting the pod.

"This thing is of some major alien tech, it's programmed not to move until whoever or whatever was inside gives it a command." Blue said, and Superboy tried to lift it but the thing wouldn't budge. "Whatever was in here left a faint signal I should be able to follow it."

"Let's go!" Superboy said hoping to find Superman wherever this thing was.

"Blue Beetle to Team, we have found a trail to the possible alien life form, the trail is fading fast should we pursue?" Blue asked but the two were already heading in the direction.

"Go ahead and follow it but becareful and don't take any risks we don't know what we are up against, we will send back up to your location as soon as they are available." Aqualad spoke over the coms.

The boys entered Gotham but it wasn't right, there was no traffic and the people were all on the ground, with weird markings on their face and the rest of their bodies. They seemed to be awake but not aware of what was going on around them. They were unresponsive to touch or words. The two young heroes tried to talk to them and ask them if they were ok but they just remained motionless with a gentle smile on their faces.

"Could it be Joker gas or something?" Blue asked out loud and the scarab began scanning the victims. 'No signs of traditional chemicals found it the joker gas, but strange readings found in their vitals, status unknown!' The scarab said. "The scarab can't identify what's wrong with them."

"Oh that's not good." Superboy said and a bright flash drew their attention. They raced toward the direction of the light and found themselves in front of a bank, their first thought was a robbery but in fact there were robbers and they were sitting outside the bank wearing masks. Superboy crept up to them and removed their masks in one swift motion.

They gasped as they saw the same strange markings on the robbers like everyone else. Another flash of light coming from inside the bank, the guys left the robbers and went inside. Storm had a bank teller in his grasp and channeled his power into the person and they watched as the markings appeared on him. "He must be with the Reach, this must be some new plan!" Blue whispered.

"Let's take him down!" Superboy said but before he could move the two were grabbed from behind. Superman was smiling at them and the two gasped in shock. "Superman what are you doing!"

"There is no reason to hide Storm will wash it all away." Superman said as he carried the two out into the open.

"Superman stop!" Superboy pleaded and Storm turned their way and smiled.

"Good work child, bring them to me so they can join us." Superman obeyed and carried the two over to Storm.

"So what's the Reach's plan this time!?" Blue snapped.

"Let Superman go!" Superboy growled.

"So angry so untrusting it saddens me. I am not of the Reach, the purity cleansed the scarab of their evil and I will cleanse you as well." Storm touched Blue and channeled his energy.

"Blue!" Superboy screamed and when the light faded Blue smirked.

"Guess your powers don't work on a scarab holder." Blue said and a cannon formed in his chest and he blasted Storm back.

Storm got up. "How cruel, Superman punish him." The command was simple and Superman began smashing Blue around nearly dislocating his arm and damaging the rest of his body. He tossed Blue aside and the boy used the last of his strength to send out a distress signal.

"You bastard, I don't care what you are but release Superman from your control!" Superboy snarled.

"So angry so full of hate and rage, I will cleanse you of hatred and you will be together in absolute peace."

'I'm sorry Nightwing, I love you!' Superboy thought as Storm raised his hand and was about to touch Superboy; when he was blasted away once again.

"Sorry but I am not gonna let you touch him." A rough voice was heard and Superboy turned his head and his eyes widened seeing Black Beetle standing there.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bara Nude

Pairing: Nightwing/Superboy

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 New Beetle

Black Beetle came over to them. Superboy was on edge. "Is this another Reach plot, haven't you ruined our lives enough!" Black Beetle gave him a look. He pulled out a small box, and it opened up revealing a glowing green rock. Superboy and Superman got effected by the stone and Superman lost all his strength allowing Superboy to break free.

Black Beetle trapped Superman binding him with metal bands. Superboy was about to attack when White Beetle got up. "Leave this to me." Black Beetle said and readied his blaster.

"Another Beetle, we shouldn't be fighting we should be friends."

"Ummm no!" He blasted Storm and the beetle was forced to flee.

Black Beetle would have chased after him but he had things to deal with first. He walked over to Blue Beetle. "Stay away from him!" He flew at Black Beetle and threw a punch. Black Beetle caught his fist.

"Always so quick to attack, have to say I've missed that temper of yours. You haven't changed a bit." Black Beetle said with a light chuckle.

"Don't you mock me!" Superboy threw a flurry of punches with Black Beetle blocking every punch thrown at him. "Do not speak as if you know me!"

"Oh I know you, better than anyone else." Black Beetle said and Blue came to at this point.

"Wait Superboy stop that's not the Black Beetle you know!" Blue shouted.

Superboy stopped his attack to look at Blue. "What do you mean?"

"He means this." The scarab armor pulled back revealing Nightwing, wearing only his mask and a pair of skin tight black shorts. "Hey Superboy."

"Nightwing!?" Superboy pulled Nightwing in a powerful hug.

"I missed you to love." He tilted Superboy's chin up and he kissed him. Superboy kissed back with equal passion. They couldn't see it but Blue was blushing as he watched the heavy make out session. His body reacted and he got hard within his armor.

The kiss broke for air. "Nightwing, but you, what how?"

Nightwing turned around revealing his scarab. "I was testing the scarab I found. I needed to make sure it was safe to use. This is why I couldn't take you with me, if the scarab wasn't fixed I could have hurt you, and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

"As for the how Blue sent me a distress signal, I received it and came straight here. When I saw you were in danger I decided to shoot first ask questions later."

"I…I…I'm so glad to have you back." Nightwing hugged Superboy.

"Nightwing is the testing complete?" Blue asked.

"Yes the Friend program worked perfectly, I believe the other scarabs are safe to use." Nightwing said.

"Other scarabs?" Superboy asked.

"Yes Nightwing had a few, he wanted to set up a new team, one with the power of the scarab." Blue said.

"I want one!" Superboy said sternly.

"I knew you would say that, so I brought this." Nightwing revealed a red scarab. "This is a permanent thing Superboy, just know that me and my scarab are one."

"I want it." Superboy removed his shirt and turned around. Nightwing leaned forward and kissed his neck.

"My precious Superboy, this scarab will be a new friend. I know you will not regret this." The scarab bit into Superboy's body. Superboy gasped and felt the link become established. 'Greetings I am Red Scarab, you are my host Conner Kent aka Superboy.'

'Is it okay if I give you a name, Nightwing says you are my friend so you should have a name.'

'That would be most welcomed.'

'How about Rad?' (Remember this is the boy who named a wolf Wolf, and a sphere Sphere)

'Acceptable, I am Rad. From my initial scan I see you have two strands of unique DNA, you gain your powers from one specific strand, I can isolate the strand and give you access to your full powers.' Rad said and Superboy was surprised.

'Like Luthor's shields?'

'Correct.'

'Will I have full control?'

'Complete control.'

'Let's do it!' Rad isolated Superman's dna strand and allowed it to become more dominant. Superboy came back to reality and he floated up into the air.

"Rad gave me full access to my powers, it's amazing!" The scarab armor came out and Superboy was incased in red armor. Rad even modified his armor making a black Superman crest over his chest.

Superboy came back down and his armor receded. He hugged Nightwing again. "This is amazing!"

"Welcome to the club Superboy." Blue said, although he felt a little jealous. 'Jaime you should not be jealous of the Superboy, if you really want the Nightwing then just tell him your feelings.'

"Shut up!" Blue said out loud, and the two looked at him. "Oh umm sorry."

"What are we gonna do about him?" They looked at Superman who was still covered in the weird markings.

"He needs to be contained for now, but don't worry Superboy. We'll find a way to help him."

To be continued

Next Chap Nightwing and Superboy make up for lost time


End file.
